A coaxial connector in the related art includes an insulating casing, which has a cavity for receiving a coupling plug to be inserted therein from top to bottom. A fixed terminal and a movable terminal are fixed within the insulating casing to respectively enter the cavity. Before receiving a coupling plug, a free end of the movable terminal is located below a contact portion of the fixed terminal, and applies an elastic pressing force to the contact portion of the fixed terminal, so that the two are in close contact with each other. When the coupling plug is inserted downwards into the cavity and urges against the movable terminal, the free end of the movable terminal is detached from the contact portion of the fixed terminal, so as to implement a switch function. If it is intended to mount and fix such a coaxial connector onto a circuit board, the coaxial connector is first placed in a soldering stove, and then heated to be fixed by soldering to the circuit board. Since the insulating casing is usually made of a plastic material, the insulating casing is easily softened when heated at a high temperature. At this time, in a case that a part of the insulating casing below the movable terminal is softened, a corresponding part of the movable terminal is inclined downwards and falls down easily, resulting in that the elastic pressing force applied by the free end of the movable terminal to the contact portion of the fixed terminal is reduced, or even that such a press-fit connection is released. Then, after the coaxial connector is soldered to the circuit board, the insulating casing is cooled and solidified, and accordingly, the movable terminal contacts the fixed terminal with a small elastic pressing force or is completely disengaged from the fixed terminal. That is, the upward normal force applied by the free end of the movable terminal to the contact portion of the fixed terminal is insufficient, resulting in poor contact between the movable terminal and the fixed terminal, which further affects the electrical conduction function.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.